Worthless
by horns-halo4ever
Summary: She was nothing to her parents, just someone that can't succeed. But what will happen when she meets Captain Jack Harkness.
1. You're Dead

**I don't own Jack Harkness...even though I wish I did!!!**

* * *

Worthless

* * *

Walking home from the metro bus stop was tiring, especially for a 19-year-old girl named Angela. Today was hard for her, going to college and then working a job that wouldn't pay her enough to be able to move out of her parent's house. However, everyday was like that, and it only got worse. Stumbling on the tiniest pebble in the road, she came to the driveway of her torturous home. "Miss?" A woman's voice came from the street. Angela walked over and found a black haired woman in any SUV.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find house 13641?" The woman asked from the window.

"Why would you want to know?" Angela asked a little stubbornly.

"I have something to give a Ms. Smith in person."

"I'm sorry to say that you are too late. Everyone is…"

"What do you mean?"

"I knew her. She was creative, nice, but a real ass-kicker if need be. She loved writing stories and playing her guitar. But it all changed a few years ago. She couldn't write a single sentence of a story, she couldn't even strum a single chord of her guitar." A tear went down Angela's face but she soon wiped it off and told the woman in a tone that was full of angry towards herself not the woman. "She's gone, locked away in a life she doesn't want."

"I'm sorry, but thanks for the help anyway." The woman drove off not even caring. Angela watched the car until it was out of sight, then headed up her driveway, and walked into a house with the sign that said, 'Smith's house 13641 Benson Drive.' However, what Angela Smith didn't know was that she was being watched by a figure in the bushes that had listened and had watched the scene before.

* * *

"Damn it Angela Smith get your ass over here and help with dinner!" A woman yelled from the kitchen.

Angela walked into the kitchen with a book in her hands. "I can't mom I have a big test tomorrow and I really need to study for it."

However, her mother looked at the book and asked, "Why do you even try?" Angela looked at her mother with a confused look. Only to have her grab the book from her hands, throw it into the tomato sauce that was going to go with dinner. "Why in the HELL do you try so hard, when we all know that you will never succeed at anything?"

"Mom!"

"You are worthless. How can you even live with yourself? You are NOTHING! You are WORTHLESS!"

Angela ran out of the house, and down the road. She couldn't believe her mom had said those things. How could she? She was her own daughter, and she didn't even have faith in her. Tears fell from her eyes. She couldn't stop them just as she couldn't stop her feet from carrying her out the door and into this darkness. Into this loneliness. In spite of all of this, her feet did stop when she was blinded by a bright light. It wasn't a car light it was something else. She even tried to cover her eyes but she still couldn't see what was making the light. "Stay where you are!" A robot sounding voice came from the light. However, Angela's mind was telling her to run, so slowly she took a step back. "Stay where you are!" Walking back wards, she turned and came face to face with a man with brown hair and brown eyes. "Get away from her!" The robot voice sounded from behind her. However, he didn't step away from her instead, he just pulled her away. "Fire!"

Angela, however, never expected the man to turn his back to them and hold her in his arms. She felt something hit him and when she looked up his face showed pain. Being surrounded by blue light didn't faze Angela as she continued to watch the man holding her die. They landed in what looked like a morgue, as Angela held on to him as he fell to the floor. He didn't make a sound he just continued to stare at her as she stared at him. She watched as his eyes closed and he died. Becoming even more scared then she was before. She stood up and looked around, there were two doors one that said Exit and the other said nothing. Taking a step away from the man, she looked down at her hands and found blood covering them. Not knowing what to do, she started to take a step towards the door that said exit. When something grabbed her leg. Screaming she turned around and found that the man that had been dead was now living and breathing. Pulling herself out of his grip she ran out the room and into a street, covered in people wearing shorts and tack tops, however, the weather was raining cats and dogs.

Angela let her feet carry her away again, she found herself running into an alley to find strong arms wrap their way around her. She fought and screamed but the person never let go. Looking at who was holding her she found the man that had saved her before. "It's going to be okay. You are safe here." He told her but she still fought.

They were soaking wet but that didn't stop Angela from saying, "I watched you die. You are dead."

"No I'm not. I can't die, trust me on this." He looked down at her, and their eyes caught each other's again and he whispered, "Please." Angela didn't know why but somehow she trusted him. "Come back with me, you are safe there." All she could do was nod and in response, she watched as a smile appeared on his face. Taking a step out of the alley, Angela's legs gave out, from the stress of running so much and not resting. She didn't hit the ground because he had grabbed her around the waist. Picking her up bridal style he carried her back the way that they came.

He, however, never expected her to say, "Why did you help me? Why are you trying to keep me safe?"

"Why would I not want to protect you?" He told her, but her response was even more painful then the shoot that he had taken to save her.

"Because I'm worth—"

"You are not worthless! You could never be worthless. You are more special then you think."

Silence came between them as he took her to the place that he said was safe. Angela was getting tired by the minute but before the blackness could cover her sight, she asked one last question. "What's your name?"

"Jack Harkness, Captain Jack Harkness."

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. The Doctor and Ravioli

Worthless

* * *

Angela had passed out in his arms. But he was surprised at how easy it was for him to carry her. She felt as if she was made of air. His mind, however, was wandering back to what he had heard at her parent's house. How could her own mother call her worthless? Didn't her mother know that Angela was special…that she was different? Didn't they ever notice it? Shaking his head, he walked into the building that they had left, but instead of going back to the morgue he took her lower. Coming into what looked to be a lab, people started to gather around to see what had happened. "What's going on?" The very same dark haired woman from the car asked, more concerned than she was earlier.

As Jack walked passed her, he told her in a low voice, "She ran," and that was it. Taking her into what looked like a bedroom, he laid her down on a cot and covered her with blankets.

* * *

Waking up, Angela found herself in a dark room. Pulling the blanket around her, she waited for her eyes to adjust. When she could see, she found herself in a small bedroom that had a dresser, a chair, a table, and the cot that she was on. Sitting up, she found that the window in the door had light coming through it. Standing up, she looked out and found no one around. Silently opening the door and walking out. She looked around and found herself in what looked like a lab, but also an office. However, a light came from a few doors down, being curious she walked towards it. The door was open as she came to the room, so she looked in and found the man that saved her, Jack, was sitting in a chair with a drink in his hand, but his head was back and he was looking at the ceiling. Knowing that he was wake she walked in and sat down in the chair across from him. He didn't move, he just continued to starring at the ceiling watching to see if it would move. Looking at the drink he was holding, she could tell that it was alcohol by the way that it smelled. "What are you trying to drown out?" She asked in a soft voice. She just hoped that he wouldn't get mad, for asking suck a personal life.

He didn't answer right away, but when he did he looked at her. "Life," was his answer. Angela couldn't figure out why someone would want to drown themselves in liquor. Why would he be mad at life? Thinking about why someone would that she never noticed him watching her.

"Why? Why would you want to drown life?" She asked hoping that he would answer and not use the becau—.

"Because." Angela's shoulders shagged at his reply. She hated it when people would answer her questions with because. "It's because I can't die." He didn't know why he was telling her this stuff, he didn't even tell his team until they found out, but for some reason it felt as if it helped telling things that he has bottled up to her.

"Why would you want to drown that out?" Jack didn't answer her; in fact she was making him think about what he was doing and why he was doing the things that he was doing. However, when she did talk he listened. "I think that it would be cool if I couldn't die."

"It's not." He told her as he took a drink from his glass.

"I think it would be. Even though you would have to watch the people that you care about die, there would be things that you could do means you couldn't die."

"Like what?"

"Well, for starters you could help people. You could learn what you always wanted to learn. You could live the way you want to live. See the places that you want to see. See things that millions of other people couldn't. Like flying cars, or living on Mars."

"Mars isn't a very good place to live, plus the people there aren't that friendly. And for all that other stuff I've already done it."

"Okay…maybe there are other places that you haven't been to, that you would want to see." Angela said as she tried to figure out what Jack had meant by the Mars thing.

"I can't," He held up his wrist, and showed her a leather band that seemed to have a watch looking thing on it. "The doctor disabled it from time travel so I can only teleport to different place in the same time."

"The Doctor?"

"Yeah, he's good friend of mine…even though he did leave me after I died and Rose brought me back." He started to ramble a little but Angela didn't mind. "So I've been stuck here since 1862, found out that I couldn't die in 1892, and so I rebuilt Torchwood 3."

"Wait…1862?"

"Yeah! That would make me…146 years old."

"You look good."

He laughed, "Thanks." He smiled at her and even though there was silence between them it was comfortable. Then there was a rumble. "What's your favorite food?"

She looked at him square in the eye, "What's your?"

"I asked you first."

"So. If I answer yours will you answer mine?"

Jack thought for a few seconds, "Fine."

"Okay." She thought for a while and then answered. "Mac n' cheese."

"Cheese ravioli."

"Umm, that sounds good." She said as she licked her lips.

"Do you want some?" He asked as he stood up.

"You have some?"

"Yupe." He walked out of the room and then before Angela could get up to help, he came walking back in with two plates full of delicious ravioli. Eating a late dinner or if you want to call it, an early breakfast means it was around two in the morning. They asked each other questions. Like what's your favorite place? Or your favorite thing to do? Nevertheless, after they had eating about two plates each, Angela had fallen back to sleep. Jack didn't want to move her until he needed so he just covered her with a blanket and waited until 6:30 when his team would arrive.

* * *

Before the noise could reach Angela's ears, Jack had carried her into the room she was in last night and set her in bed. Coming out, he found all of his team was already there and working, so he also went to work. However, every once in awhile he would check on Angela to see if she was okay. Coming around eleven, Jack put his jacket on and walked over to Gwen. "Could you keep an eye on her, while I go get some stuff from her parent's home."

"Yeah. How is she doing?" She asked as she set some papers aside.

"She woke up in the middle of the night, and we had some food and did a little twenty questions…well, it was actually 50 questions. But who cares."

"50 questions? Doesn't that get pretty personal?" Gwen asked him, wondering why he would tell a girl things that he wouldn't tell his team.

"Yeah it did get kind of personal, but it was okay."

"What's her favorite food?"

"Mac n' cheese."

"I'll make her some lunch well you are gone."

"Thanks." Then he walked out as he pressed buttons on his vortex manipulator, and then he was gone.

As Gwen came into Angela's room, she steadied a bowl of cheesy Mac n' cheese. Coming to her side, she put her hand on her shoulder and gave a little shake. "Hey, I made you some lunch." However, what Gwen did not expect was that when Angela would open her eyes that she would freak out from seeing a person she didn't know, in a place where she only knew who Jack was. But that wasn't the only thing that happened, what also happened was that lightning came shooting out of her hands and had hit Gwen, sending her flying out the door. However, with the energy that came with the lightning , the door flew shut as well.


	3. I'm Sorry

The room was dark. She didn't care if she couldn't see; it was the only way that she felt somewhat safe. She had no idea where she was, only that Jack said that she was safe here. But was she really safe. He was the only person that she knew here. So when she was woken up by this woman, she freaked and then something happened. Lightning came from her hands, and she didn't know how this was possible. People can't have lightning coming from their hands…because it just wasn't normal. After that lightning had come and gone and the door slammed shut, she didn't know what to do. Should she leave? Where would she go? What if those things came after her again? What would she do? Those questions were flying through her head so fast that she barely had time to think about them before another question would pop up. After being in a dark room for so long, her eyes had adjusted and she moved her way into the only open corner that she could find. Sitting there she hoped all this was a dream, and slowly she fell asleep.

The sound of the door opening woke Angela up. Seeing a figure walk towards her, she scooted as far as she could into the corner, not knowing who it was. "It's okay it's me." That voice made her let out a breath of relief, he was there, and she was safe. He came closer, only to find himself comforting Angela as she bolted into his arms. He could hear her cry, and he knew that she was afraid. She didn't know what was happening, and he only wished he could tell her the whole truth but she wasn't ready. She just wasn't ready. "It's okay. You're safe." He heard movement behind them and when he turned to look, he found Gwen standing there. Just watching.

He turned his attention back to Angela when she whispered, "I didn't mean to hurt her. I don't know what happened." She sobbed, "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay. Stop crying. It's okay." Slowly he looked towards Gwen again to find her closing the door and turning on the lights. Jack stayed there with Angela for a good part of the day. He had also brought in her clothes and so as she changed he stepped out of the room.

"Is she okay?" Gwen asked as she came up to Jack.

"She's scared. She doesn't know what happened."

"I didn't mean to scare her. I was just trying to help."

"I know, and I told her. Do you want to come in and actually be introduced?" Jack asked as he put his hand on the door knob. A smile came to Gwen face and Jack opened the door to see Angela pulling on a black sweater. Walking in, Angela catch sight of Gwen, and Gwen could tell just by the way that she looked that she was scared that she was going to hurt her again. "Angela I want you to meet Gwen Copper. Gwen this is Angela Smith."

Gwen walked forward and held out her hand, "Hi." Angela slowly put her hand out and they shook hands.

"I'm sorry." Angela apologized to Gwen.

They sat in the room, not talking. Just being in each other's company. There was a knock on the room. Gwen went to open it and found Ianto standing there with a box of pizza. Gwen took the pizza and handed it to Jack and then walked out not saying a word. Jack opened the box and put it in the middle of them. Angela took a piece and started eating it, and so did Jack. Half through eating her second piece she asked, "What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?"

"With me and the electricity, and all that." Angela looked at him.

He didn't say anything for a few minutes. "I can't tell you all of it yet, but I will tell you this. Because of what you can do makes you special."

"I'm special because I can hurt people." She said as she raised an eyebrow.

"No, you are special because you can help people."


End file.
